Danga Bomber
| long_name = | othernames = Danga | designer = * Danga Corporation * Mechal Production Industries | manufacturer = | status = In operation | operator = * * * | prevcraft = | nextcraft = | type = Bomber | typecategory = Bomber | stat = | announcement = May 29, 2011 | prototype = | firstflight = January 31, 2011 | intro = | outro = | built = | planned = | active = | scuttled = | retired = | dismantled = | combat-killed = | combat-missing = | length = | width = | height = | wingspan = | wing = | pods = | hull = Trinium Turbide (720% refinement) | hullamt = 2–6 | shield = | shieldtype = | shieldstrength = | appt = | sensor = | sensorrange = | sensorlongrange = | sensormediumrange = | sensorshortrange = | target = | targetrange = | navigation = | communication = | commrange = | commlongrange = | commmediumrange = | commshortrange = | computer = | othersystems = | power = | complement = | passengers = | crew = 1–undefined | engines = * 2× jet engines * 1× repulsor system * 16× flusters | speed = | reange = | accel = | ftldrive = | ftlspeed = | fltrange = | weapons = * 1× medium MG-class GPC turret * 2× medium undefined GPCs turrets * 2× Beckon-class missile * 4× drop bays }} The is a dual jet-engine ground support bomber designed by Danga Corporation – which was merged in to Mechal Production Industries part way through the development – originally designed for the Gammetan Air Force, but now used by Andur, Lunor and Unidia. The design competed in the 2011 bomber design competition against HelAux's B13, but lost due to its rival's superior weapon systems and more single-purpose role. Nevertheless, the design was completed on schedule in 2013 due to outside funding from the three aforementioned nations, and is used by them today. Development In 2011, following international tensions, the Gammetan Military launched an investigation in to the performance of its military during the Kortorisan- and KBY-TEC wars. One of its most notable findings was how the HelAux B12, which was rush designed, underperformed at ground combat, but excelled against vessels in space. The military put out a request to HelAux to improve their design or make a new one, but they refused on financial grounds, already having a monopoly in the aerial sector of the military-industrial complex. The military, by the suggestion of the government, founded its own defense contractor, Danga Corporation, in an attempt to break the monopoly to increase competition, which it planned to put up for sale for privatization later in the Danga Bomber's development. The military ordered an insig (3,456 planes) to be constructed once the design had been completed, and the government agreed to negotiating loaning planes to Andur, Lunor and Unidia. The founding of Danga had its intended effect: HelAux began designing an experimental bomber, the B13. A competition was introduced: Whomever had the best design by December 10, 2011 would receive contracts to build the bombers and for their use in the military. A few weeks in to its development, Danga was bought out by Mechal Production Industries, who had been looking for an opportunity to begin designing for the Air Force. Despite the fact that it was the first to begin its development, the Danga Bomber lost the competition. There was still the issue of nations wanting loans from Gammeta, and the government knew HelAux would likely not agree to this due to their patriotic management. This resulted in an agreement between MPI, the three nations and the Gammetan government: The rest of the designing of the Danga Bomber would be funded by the three nations; MPI and the government will fund the manufacturing of the bomber, and the government will loan the bombers on a semi-permanent basis to the three nations. Category:Gammetan Category:Gammetan Military Category:Gammetan Air Force Category:List of D articles